In order to form a stack of interfold sheets of material, the sheets of material forming the stack must be offset or lapped such that each individual sheet can be folded and releasably engaged with adjacent sheets. In order to lap the sheets within a interfolding machine, a number of different processes have been developed. In the majority of these processes, problems arise in that the mechanisms utilized to lap the sheets are overly complicated or the mechanisms do not function appropriately to properly offset the sheets in a generally continuous manner for an extended period of time.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a machine and method for lapping consecutive sheets of material which overcomes the deficiencies of known offsetting mechanisms in the prior art for interfolding sheets of material.